Red Fire
by BlazingStorm
Summary: An ancient power, called the red fire, that can destroy everything takes over Starfire's mind. Robin must find a way to bring back the Starfire he knew and loved within a month or it will be to late. sequel to Tangled Web. RobStar
1. Valentine's Day

This is the sequel to Tangled Web and the third part of a trilogy. I recommend reading Tangled Web before reading this story, but it is not required. Reading Jealousy before Tangled Web is definitely not required. Sorry it took me so long to post this.

Valentine's Day.

The day that everyone looks forward too, or dreads the entire month of February. Starfire dreaded today, but not because of the holiday, but of an ancient power. An ancient power that awakened today.

An ancient power called the red fire awakened in a princess of Tamaran every thousand years. Starfire was the princess.

What is the problem with an ancient power? It is the most powerful of them all. Unfortunately it has a mind of its own. It takes over its user's mind and they are never the same again. The power wants to destroy everything, and the user can do nothing to stop it but keep it from fully emerging.

Starfire sat on her bed, head in her hands. Tears streamed out of her emerald eyes. Why must disaster strike on her favorite Earth holiday? She knew it was coming, but she could do nothing to stop it.

Robin woke up. He looked at his clock, 8:34. Valentine's Day. The Titans didn't have anything special planned for the day.

Robin walked over to his nightstand where he had put Starfire's present. He had had a hard time searching for the perfect gift for Starfire before settling for a simple, heart shaped golden locket and a box of chocolates. He hoped she appreciated them.

He walked into the common room, gifts in hand. Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch sharing a box of chocolates. Cyborg was on the phone.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Haven't seen her," Raven said.

_That's strange. She loves Valentine's Day. _Robin thought.

"What did you get her?" Beast Boy asked, jumping off the couch to go find out. "Awww, a locket and box of chocolates. How traditional," Beast Boy said.

"Shut up, Beast Boy," Robin said.

Robin walked away. He went down the hall to Starfire's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, but it didn't seem like Starfire was in her room. Robin opened the door. Starfire was sitting on her bed, looking very distraught.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked, rushing up to her.

"Nothing is wrong," Starfire lied.

"Stop lying. What is it?" Robin asked again.

But once again he failed to get an answer, "Nothing is wrong Robin," Starfire said. She snatched the locket and chocolates out of his arms.

"Thanks," she said, popping a chocolate into her mouth, "I love chocolate almost as much as you"

"Love you too," Robin said, rolling his eyes. Starfire giggled. "Can I have some?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Starfire replied. She opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Have a whole box," Starfire said. She threw it at him.

Then the alarm went off.

"Why do villains always have to ruin out holidays?" Robin asked.

"I just don't know. But before we go, can I have a Valentine's Day kiss?" Starfire said with a false pouty expression.

"Sure," Robin said. He gave her a quick kiss before running out the door.

_Good because it might be the last one I ever get_ Starfire thought. Then she ran out to join her teammates.

There were a bunch of Slade goons robbing a jewelry store. Raven used her powers to knock them to the ground. Robin used his amazing karate skills to take out enemies. Cyborg used his sonic cannon in combination with Beast Boy's animals.

But it wasn't enough. There were to many of them. Starfire knew that they needed her help, but she couldn't help them. If she used her powers, the red fire would surely awaken.

Then a goon struck her in the back. Forgetting about the power waiting for this very moment, she struck it with a starbolt. At first, the red fire seemed controlled but soon it started to take over.

Starfire screamed as the power took over her mind. She tried to stop it, but its thoughts were now replacing her own.

_Face it, you have lost. The red fire shall reign again!!!!_

A burst of the red energy eliminated all of Slade's goons.

"Yeah, go Star!!" Cyborg yelled.

"Where did you learn that?" Robin asked.

"Who are you people, and why are you calling me Star? I should arrest at the spot! From now on you will refer to me only as Princess," Starfire said, but it wasn't her voice. The power was speaking for her.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. He could tell something wasn't right about her.

"Some other time," Starfire said. She flew off into the sky. Just before she left the building she turned around "And, it's Princess,"

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!! Please Review!!!


	2. The Search

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was swamped with school projects.

* * * *

The Titans stood inside the jewelry store, frozen in shock. No one spoke for a while, but eventually Cyborg broke the silence.

"What…just…happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Raven replied.

"Maybe she was having mood swings," Beast Boy said. He laughed until Robin shut him up with an evil glare.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said quietly.

"You should be!" Robin yelled.

Raven stepped in between her quarreling teammates. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything," Raven said.

Robin sighed. He knew she was right.

"Maybe we should see if someone on Tamaran has an answer," Cyborg said.

"It's a good idea, but we only know three Tamaranians," Raven said, "And Blackfire is clearly out of the question,"

"Who are the other two?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well there's Galfore…" Raven said.

"Strike that. We can't even get into the castle," Cyborg said.

"Then the only person we have left is Terran," Raven said.

"Can I say strike that?" Robin begged. He and Terran had never liked each other from the day they met.

Raven shook her head. Robin sighed once again, knowing he could do nothing about it. On the other hand, he would do anything to get Starfire back.

The Titans left the next morning. Cyborg set the T-ship on a course to Tamaran. It would take most of the day to make the journey to Starfire's home planet.

"I'm bored," Beast Boy said after half an hour.

"Then read a book," Raven said, looking up from her own.

"Reading is boring," Beast Boy said.

"If you weren't my boyfriend, I'd pulverize you," Raven answered.

Robin sat in the corner of the ship, listening to music. He probably didn't hear much of it though, considering he looked like his mind was somewhere else entirely, deep in thought.

Raven looked back at him and sighed. Despite numerous attempts from every member of the team to cheer him up, he remained depressed. Beast Boy sighed to, thinking the exact same thing. He stood up and walked over to Robin.

"Hi," Beast Boy said.

"Go away," Robin replied coldly.

"Dude, you really need to lighten up," Beast Boy said

"Lighten up? Lighten up?! How could I?! My girlfriend has just become possessed and flew away for no reason and we still don't know what happened!! How can I lighten up?!" Robin screamed at him.

Beast Boy backed away quietly and sat down beside Raven.

"I knew you were going to make him mad," Raven said.

"It's not my fault he won't stop sulking!! I was only trying to help!!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Calm down," Raven replied, "I don't think that we could take much more fighting right now,"

After many long, silent hours the T-ship arrived in Tamaran.

"Just one question," Beast Boy said, "Where does Terran live?"

The other members of the team cast each other doubtful looks. They had come all this way and they didn't even know where Terran lived!

"I guess nobody knows," Beast Boy said.

The Titans searched through the streets, looking for a phone book or a directory of some sort. They searched through thousands of small markets, large stores, and restaurants before finally finding what looked like a phone book. There was only one problem, the phone book was written in Tamaranian!

"Great, now what?" Cyborg said. "We finally find a phone book and we can't even read it!!"

"We can read names though," Raven said. They looked through the book and found the name Terran.

"Good thing he's the only Terran on the planet," Raven said.

"How does this help us?" Beast Boy asked.

"We look for these symbols on street signs 'til we find the ones in this book," Robin explained.

The Titans split up to search the city. After a long search and knocking on the doors of random people's houses, they finally found the street they were looking for. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Terran said as he opened the door. "Well, well if it isn't the Titans," Terran said. He searched the group "Where's Starfire?" he asked.

"That's what we need to talk about," Robin answered.

* * * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!!


	3. History Lesson

Sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

"I can tell you've got a lot to say. Come on in," Terran said, motioning the Titans to walk into the house. They walked through the fancily decorated house till they reached the elaborately decorated living room. Barbara was sitting on the couch.

"Robin!" she yelled. She leaped up from the couch and gave him a hug.

"Hey Barbara," Robin said.

After Barbara hugged each of the Titans (except Raven of course) they all sat down and discussed Starfire's strange behavior.

"And she was all like dude call me princess, stupid," Beast Boy said, exaggerating slightly.

"Then she just flew off," Robin said.

"Sounds like a very crummy Valentine's Day," Barbara said.

Terran sat on the couch, thinking hard about the matter. Suddenly a look of shock and fear spread over his face.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?!" Robin yelled.

"The princess of the Red Fire has taken control," Terran said mysteriously, "Dang it! I should have been there!! I knew this was coming!!" Terran yelled to himself. He put his head in his hands and Barbara rushed over to comfort him.

"What ever it is, its not your fault," she said.

Terran looked up and began to explain. "Long ago, the princess Rayellen was banished from Tamaran because of her destructive powers. They sent a probe to kill Rayellen so that her powers would not destroy worlds. Rayellen knew she was defeated, but she still managed to cast a dying curse. The curse said that every 1,000 Tamaranian dynasties, the first eligible daughter of the 5th ruling family would be infected by her spirit. We had hoped that we had miscounted and that Star wasn't the princess that the curse would be bestowed upon, but there was no miscalculation."

Everyone gazed back at him with shock and horror.

"I will bring her back!! If it's the last thing I do I will save her!!" Robin yelled, "I'll leave tomorrow,"

"Not without a plan you won' t" Terran said, "Anyways, there is no way to reverse the curse,"

"How can there be no cure?! There has to be a cure, there just has to be!!" Robin yelled furiously.

"Calm down Robin. I know this situation is terrible, but we have to think logically," Raven said.

Everyone set there minds to work, thinking up every plan imaginable. After a long hour of silence, Terran spoke up.

"There may be one way, but its risky," Terran said, "We would have to acquire the Gem of Truth from the Caves of Truth within twenty days,"

"I don't care how risky or dangerous it is, if it might work then lets go for it," Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan," Beast Boy said.

"And, only two people can go," Terran said, "I would suggest Robin and I go, even though we don't always get along to well. It will take four of the ten days to get to the caves."

"Then I suggest we leave tomorrow," Robin said.

"You'll be back in time right? You won't miss it will you?" Barbara asked.

"Of course not, Babs, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Terran said, taking her hands.

"Miss what?" Cyborg asked.

"Our wedding," Barbara said, showing off her sparkling diamond ring.

"Your getting married!!" Robin yelled.

"Déjà vu," Beast Boy muttered. The other Titans started laughing hysterically.

"Yup, and your all invited," Barbara said excitedly, "That is, if you two get back in time," she said, her excited look turning to one of sadness.

"I promise I will be back in time," Terran said.

"Then you two better get to bed so that you can get up early and go tomorrow," Barbara said.

"Make sure you get it in time to save her," Raven said.

"We will," Robin said, a determined look on his face, "I know we will."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!!

If you found the reference to Betrothed you get a virtual cookie!!


	4. Author's Note

You probably think this is a new chapter.

Well, it's not. Sorry.

I was actually thinking of discontinuing this fic and starting a new one.

Please tell me what you think.

P.S. sorry for not updating in a while


	5. Boredom

Thanks for all of your wonderful compliments and encouragement. I felt down about all of the schoolwork keeping me from updating and my lack of detail. I am sorry for making such a rash decision about this fic. Now, on to the next chapter!

Robin woke the next morning. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 5:00. He decided he would get ready for the journey ahead, even though it was such an early hour. He couldn't sleep anyway. Every time he closed his eyes, the scene of Starfire flying away played before his eyes, robbing him of his sleep.

Hours later, Terran woke up and rushed out the door. He ran to the kitchen. Barbara was serving pancakes topped with maple syrup for breakfast.

"Ooooo….pancakes…. can I have some?" Terran said. Terran quickly ate the pancakes and immediately asked for more.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Robin said, walking into the room "There are more important things than food,"

Terran sighed, but he grabbed his bags and got in the spaceship anyway.

"Good luck," Raven told Robin as he was about to leave.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Robin said.

"You'll save her. I know you will," Raven said.

Robin gave a small smile, but it quickly disappeared into a sad look.

Barbara walked up to him. "She wouldn't want you to cry about her,"

"Who said I was crying?" Robin asked defiantly, but the wet corners of his mask gave it away.

"Hey, it's time to leave," Terran said, joining the conversation.

"Good luck honey," Barbara said. She gave Terran a kiss on the cheek.

Terran and Robin boarded the spaceship. They waved down at their friends as they flew away into the sunny sky. Soon they could no longer see them, nothing but a miniature replica of the world they had been on minutes before.

"So, what are we doing?" Terran said, "We have four days we have to spend together on this ship."

"Of all people to be on a spaceship for four days, I get stuck with you," Robin huffed. He walked down the aisle and sat down on one of the chairs in the last row.

"Fine, be unsociable," Terran said. He sat down in the first row and pulled out a book.

Hours passed by. Terran was long finished with his book, and was now bored with all of the songs his music player supplied. He walked down the aisle and saw Robin gazing out the window.

"Wanna play a game?" Terran asked.

"No"

"Oh okay then," Terran said, walking away.

Terran sat down in his chair and sighed. It was going to be a long four days.

Sorry that it was such a short chapter, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. Updated may not come frequently because of exesive school work )-:


	6. An Old Friend

The Titans and Barbara waved at their friends as the spaceship slowly disappeared into the sky. They stood there for a minute, staring into the sky.

"Should we go inside now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I guess so," Raven replied.

The Titans turned to walk into the house. Only Barbara stayed outside, still staring into the sky.

"You ok?" Raven asked just before she walked through the door.

"Yeah," Barbara whispered quietly. She turned and walked inside.

Later that day after lunch the Titans decided that they should go home. Jump City counted on them to stop crime.

"I think we should head out soon," Raven told Barbara, "Thanks for letting us stay.

"Your welcome," Barbara whispered. She had been really quiet since Terran had left.

The Titans packed their bags and headed home. They were quiet the whole trip home, there was nothing left to say.

They reached Jump City, but it wasn't their Jump City. The place had been completely destroyed. Buildings had fallen and roads had been cracked. Fires blazed through the town. The Tower had been broken in two.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, staring wide-eyed at the landscape.

Suddenly a bolt of red energy hit the T-ship and sent it spiraling through the air. When they turned upright again, they saw a familiar girl floating before them, Starfire. Her eyes glowed red and her mouth formed a wicked smile.

"Back so soon?" She asked, "I have destroyed your town. Surrender now, or you will suffer the same fate."

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

Terran stared out his window. Only half a day of this journey had passed, and there were three and a half more boring days to come. Robin was no more sociable now than he had been hours ago.

Still, Terran was bored, and he had no other plan. He walked down the aisle to the last row. Robin had not moved from his seat since they had boarded the ship.

"Do you want to do anything?" Terran asked.

"Not particularly," Robin said.

"Come on, aren't you bored?"

"I can't have fun while my girlfriend is possessed by an evil spirit!" Robin yelled.

"She wouldn't want you worrying this much about her," Terran said softly as he sat down next to Robin.

Robin was quiet for a moment. Finally, he broke the silence. "So…want to play a game?"

A small smile spread across Terran's face. "Sure."

* * *

"Come out here and fight!" Starfire yelled.

The Titans got out of the T-ship. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew straight towards Starfire. She hit him with red energy and sent him spiraling into the ocean below. Starfire cackled loudly.

Raven snuck up behind Starfire and grabbed her with dark energy. Starfire tried to wriggle out of the hand's grasp. Then she turned her head and shot laser beam at Raven. She screamed and fell on the island where the tower once stood.

Cyborg walked up behind Raven. "I think we should hide in the tower. The girl is creaming us!" Cyborg said.

As much as Raven hated to admit it, there was no other choice. She wanted to find Beast Boy, but she knew they didn't have time. Cyborg and Raven darted through the door just as Starfire sent another dangerous blast their way.

They shut the door and locked it. They were safe for now.

"I hope Beast Boy is ok," Raven whispered.

Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Me too, Raven, me too."

Thanks for reading! Also should I write a Flinx, RobStar, or BBRae next? Please tell me what you think.


	7. Uno!

Sorry for not updating in sooooooooooo long. The holidays, schoolwork…excuses excuses. I am still very sorry.

Terran glared at the Titan leader who smirked in return. He had no idea why he had asked Robin to play with him. Okay, he did know, but…Robin had already beaten him at 15 games of Uno.

"Give up yet?" Robin asked.

"No, one more game," Terran said.

"Okay then"

Terran dealt the cards and the game begun.

"Red five"

"Green five"

"Green six"

"Green four"

"Draw four, yellow"

"Skip"

"Skip"

"Uno, Reverse"

"I win again!" Robin yelled as he placed his last card on the stack.

Terran sighed and threw the remaining cards on the table. He looked out the window and saw that they were finally here.

"Look, it's the cave!" Terran shouted.

The cave's entrance was beautiful. It sparkled with bits of tiny gems surrounding it. Tiny gold charms hung from the ceiling. The path was lined with glowing torches. Robin and Terran exited the ship.

"Wow," Robin said, staring open-mouthed at the cave.

Then two shadowy figures walked toward them through the cave. Robin pulled a freeze disk out of his utility belt, and Terran's eyes glowed with lightning.

"We do not mean to harm you," said one of the figures. She was a girl with blond-red hair that went just past her shoulders. She wore a green yukata with a samurai sword strapped on her back. "My name is Alexa, and this Jewel," she said, pointing at her companion. Jewel was slightly taller, and had brown hair. She wore a small top hat and a short, buttoned, black dress embroidered with red roses.

"Hello, we are the guides of the Caves of Truth, and we have come to help you," Jewel said to them.

"Jewel is a fitting name for someone guiding people to the gem of truth," Terran said.

"That is it, but I assure you it is just a coincidence,"

"Why do you seek the gem?" Alexa asked.

"To cure my love of an ancient curse," Robin said.

The guardians smiled. "Then you are welcome to enter,"

Around the corner they came across and grand door. It had brass handles carved into lion heads. The door was trimmed with gold and designed in patterns of silver. Alexa took the sword off of her back and used it as a key to open the large door.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asked. Terran and Robin nodded. "Then let the journey begin."

* * *

Raven and Cyborg sat on the cold floor of the basement of Titan's Tower.

"Should we call Robin?" Raven asked.

"He left his communicator, remember?" Cyborg replied.

Raven sighed. Overwhelmed at the loss of her friends and Beast Boy, for he was definitely something more, Raven was no longer thinking clearly. More than anything, she wanted to know where Beast Boy was and know that he was alive. Right now she didn't know either.

She walked up to one of the remaining floors with a window. Then she saw a joyous yet horrifying sight. Beast Boy was lying on the shore of Titan's Tower, and he wasn't moving.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. She ran out to him, forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding. She got to him and shook him gently.

"You have to be alive, you just have to!" Raven cried. When she didn't hear a response, tears started to form in her eyes. She hugged him and whispered in his ear "Please wake up…"

Then his bright green eyes opened. "Raven!" he yelled. He hugged her back and they just sat there, enjoying the moment. Then a blast of red energy came flying toward them.

"Run!" Raven yelled. They dashed through the door just in time and locked it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Cured

Hi! I know that I have not written in months, mainly due to lack of interest, so most of my readers are probably not going to read this or even care, but for those of you who do I hope you enjoy.

Robin and Terran stepped through the doors into the cave. The appearance of the cave had changed dramatically. It was now very dark and dismal without a hint of color. The only light was from the torches Jewel and Alexa carried.

They walked through the cave until they found a bronze chicken statue cut in half, one half on each side of the room. As they entered the room, the two halves joined together and standing in front of them was a giant chicken.

"Hello, I am a guardian of the Caves of Truth. You must pass my test to continue onward. There are two doors in this room, one to my right and one to my left. One is the way to the next section, and the other leads you to a horrible, not to mention hungry, monster. Which do you choose?" The chicken asked.

The boys stood there for a minute, thinking. There was no way to tell which door was correct, it was merely chance. They didn't like the odds, but they wouldn't turn back now. Starfire needed them.

Robin looked under the chicken's legs and saw a crack in the wall. He looked again and realized it was a small passageway, the way to the next section of the cave.

"Terran, I know which door to take," Robin said, "Follow me." Terran and Robin walked through the small passage.

"You have passed my test and may proceed," the chicken said. They walked through the chamber, Jewel and Alexa following close behind.

The next room was full of small, bloodthirsty imps. The only challenge of the room was to fight them and stay alive. Robin used karate and his gadgets to take out half of them, and Terran used his lightning on the others. The imps dissolved into dust and the door opened.

Next, they crossed a bit of lava on dangerously unstable rocks. They hopped across from rock to rock. Robin tilted dangerously at one point, almost falling in, but regained his balance. All of them made it to the other side safely.

"How many challenges are there?" Terran asked Jewel.

"That was it, now you may claim your reward," she said, opening the door.

There, on a pedestal, sat the gem of truth. Robin took the shining gem in his hands. The guards opened a passageway that lead out of the cave. The boys thanked the two guards and then hurried back to their ship.

Robin was in a much better mood on the way back, seeing as he had a potential cure for the horrid curse, so both boys had a more enjoyable trip to Earth.

"The only thing is…" Robin started as he moved his game piece 5 spaces, "How are we going to use it on her?"

"You will have to distract her while I sneak up behind her and unleash the gem's power," Terran said, "It's a bit risky, but we have to try."

Robin nodded, and they continued their board game.

They landed on Earth the next day, near Jump City. They found the city in ruins. The only thing left standing was Titans Tower.

"Woah, that's not good," Terran said as he glanced at the city.

"All the more reason we need to cure her now," Robin said.

They jumped out of the spaceship onto the island Titans Tower was on. Robin spotted Starfire in the air and started his distraction.

"Hey princess, Whatcha doing up there?" He yelled.

She whipped around to face him. "Surveying the ruins of your kingdom. Have you come back for your friends?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied. He saw Terran sneaking up behind her.

"Maybe? You can only answer yes or…" she was cut short and Terran used the gem of truth. The power surged through Starfire and Terran saw the soul Rayellen leave her body.

"You have bested me for now, but I will be back," the soul hissed as it disappeared.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Starfire asked. She looked around her "And what happened to Jump City?" Then she remembered the curse. "Oh, I did that didn't I?" she asked sorrowfully.

"No, Rayellen did," Terran said.

Starfire smiled. "But, how did you banish her from me?" she asked.

"With this," Terran said, holding up the now shattered and dull gem of truth.

"Oh thank you!" Starfire cried, pulling Terran into a tight hug.

"You know, I don't think your boyfriend wants to watch you hugging me," Terran said.

Starfire turned around and saw Robin standing on the island. "Robin!" she yelled, flying towards him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. They stood their hugging for a minute until Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg stepped out of the tower.

"Alright dudes, you did it!" Beast Boy said.

"Dang!" Terran said, "We have to leave now or I'll be late for the wedding!"

"Whose wedding?" Starfire asked.

"Me and Barbara's" Terran said.

Starfire gasped, and then ran up to hug him. "Oh, I am so happy for the both of you!"

The Titans and Terran boarded the ship to fly back to Tamaran for the wedding.

Barbara glanced around nervously. It was still an hour until the wedding, but the guests were already arriving and Terran wasn't there. It would be horrible if he didn't show up!

Then a spaceship landed outside of the park. Terran and the Titans walked out of it. Barbara ran up to them.

"Terran! You're back! You cured her!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"I'm starting to feel like it's Hug Terran Day," he said. The Titans laughed.

"Hurry and change you guys, it's only an hour until the wedding starts!" Barbara yelled. With that all of them ran off to the dressing room where their clothes were waiting.

The wedding started and Barbara walked up the aisle. She and Terran exchanged vows and rings, and then kissed. The guests cheered.

Then it was time to throw the bouquet. All the girls stood behind Barbara, anxious to catch it. Barbara threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Starfire hovered inches above the ground to catch it. She waved the bouquet in the direction where Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were standing.

Robin looked up at Starfire holding the bouquet. "Guess I need to go ring shopping."

I hope you liked the last chapter and the entire story. Thanks for reading! I would also greatly appreciate reviews.


End file.
